


You Know Better

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Good Intentions, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Punching, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Mondo lost his temper and punched Byakuya, Taka mistakenly believes punishing him will help. Fortunately he has Chihiro to run to for comfort after.





	You Know Better

“Bro,” Taka’s voice was full of tears and fury, “You know better.” 

Mondo turned from the punching bag he was pummelling, imagining it was Byakuya’s ridiculous, smug face. He’d gotten one hit to the real thing before storming out to go calm down. He’d known Taka would come find him as soon as he heard about the fight. 

“It wasn’t my fucking fault. He deserved it,” Mondo glared down at the ground and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Bro,” Taka reproached him with a glare. He hadn’t expected that Mondo would need much scolding to admit what he’d done wrong. “You know you can’t just punch people. We are at school. And yes, there are rules that we shouldn’t follow here. But you know the rules we should. Punching people at school is not allowed.” 

“Come on, bro,” Mondo groaned, “You know he fuckin’ started this shit. Not me. Did you lecture him?” 

“Mondo. All he did was say something mean to Touko. It’s nice of you to care. But you can’t hit someone over something like that,” Taka admonished, “You know better than that.” 

“First fucking thing, I warned him to shut his mouth. He was acting like a dick and I told him to shut up. Then he insulted me, I think. I ain’t even fucking sure because he thinks he’s so much better than everyone that he doesn’t have to talk so anybody fucking understands. And then I told him to shut up or else, so he said to make him, so I fucking did,” Mondo objected to the unfair characterization of events. 

“Watch your language,” Taka sighed. Interacting with his bro could be extremely tiring, especially when he was acting like this. 

“Do you wanna fuckin’ start with me too?!” Mondo snapped. 

“Bro!” Taka shouted back, “I don’t want to fight! Don’t be like this! Calm down!” 

Mondo ground his teeth together and forced himself to take a few deep breaths before responding. He didn’t want to fight with Taka. He was not the person he wanted to hit. Not hitting the wrong person was something he’d been wanting to work on. “I’m sorry,” he forced out, “I’m just really, really mad.” 

“That’s alright,” Taka smiled, “It makes sense. And I get that Byakuya really grates on your nerves. You still can’t just punch him though. We need to get along as best as possible. And he’s already kind of difficult for that without you hitting him.” 

“Why is it my fault? He’s the one who was being a dick.” Mondo sat down on the bench, continuing to take deep breaths and try to calm down.

“All he did was make a few comments. You may have broken his nose. Which one of those sounds worse?” It was true that Byakuya also should have behaved differently, but it was a lot more obvious to Taka that punching someone in the face was against the rules.

“If he didn’t wanna get punched, he shouldn’t be such a fucking asshole.” Mondo didn’t understand why Taka thought he was to blame. He’d even warned Byakuya before he hit him. It wasn’t fair that he could say whatever he wanted but Mondo couldn’t react to it. 

“Bro,” Taka stepped forward, looking down at Mondo’s face, as he was seated in front of him. “What you did was wrong. You know that. Don’t make excuses.” Mondo was usually so good about taking responsibility for what he’d done, Taka was disappointed that he didn’t seem to want to in this case. Perhaps harsher discipline was in order. 

“I’m not making excuses, bro,” Mondo sighed, frustrated that he couldn’t seem to make himself understood, “I’m telling you that Byakuya started it. It’s his fault.” 

“It doesn’t matter who started it! You are responsible for your actions!” Taka insisted, “You’re the one who was violent! That’s against the rules!” 

“Why does he get to be mean though?!” Mondo felt his incredibly fragile calm breaking; Taka was pissing him off too.

“Well, he doesn’t,” Taka acknowledged, “That’s also wrong. But not nearly as wrong. At all. You’re the one who punched someone.” 

“Bro, you’re really starting to piss me off. Who the fuck do you think you are?! I didn’t do a goddamn thing wrong and you’re all over my ass. It ain’t fucking fair,” Mondo raged, glaring up at him. 

“You know better,” Taka shook his head, “I’m really disappointed in you.” 

“What?! Taka?” a look of hurt and fear flashed in Mondo’s eyes as he felt his heart sink down into his stomach. He was always letting people he cared about down by not being able to manage his emotions. At least, this time, it wasn’t that important. “I’m sorry.” 

Taka brightened, pleased that his scolding was finally getting through to Mondo. He would take responsibility appropriately and everything would be fine. “You’re sorry?” 

“Yeah,” Mondo nodded, keeping his eyes down, “I shouldn’t do shit like that. Should figure out something else to do when someone’s saying shit.” He had no idea what that might be, but at the moment, all he could feel was shame and anxiety. 

“Good!” Taka chose to ignore his language for the moment. Picking his battles was important. “Now there’s just the matter of discipline.” 

“Whatever you want, bro,” Mondo waved his hand dismissively. He didn’t care what nonsense that Taka wanted to do to him over this. He felt awful for letting him down and it’d at least be something to focus on. 

Taka blinked, surprised. Normally Mondo told him not to try to assign punishments, but perhaps this time Mondo understood how much it would help him. He smiled gently and reached for Mondo’s hand. “Alright, come on, bro.” He wanted to help Mondo be his best self and he was quite certain this would help, just like it always helped him. 

Mondo took the hand he was offered and followed Taka back to his room. In the hallway, they passed Byakuya, who was carrying an ice pack and looking rather cross. 

“I’m sorry,” Mondo sighed, glancing down as they passed him. 

“Tch.” Byakuya rolled his eyes, walking briskly back to the library. To be bothered by being punched was irritating enough, he didn’t also need bothered with apologies. 

“It’s alright, bro,” Taka gave what he thought was assurance as they entered his room, “Your apology was proper. It does not need to be accepted. You did the right thing.” 

Mondo nodded. He disagreed about the point of apology, but he didn’t feel like arguing with him. 

Taka pulled Mondo over to his bed and gestured for him to sit down, remaining standing himself. Mondo complied, sitting on the edge of the bed and learning forward, elbows resting on his knees, and looking at the floor. Taka understood this perceived submission to be a good thing, if more casual than he himself would have been, but was content to start his lecture. 

“Bro, you cannot just punch people. I know you get angry. But you need to learn to control yourself. It is very important. It is unacceptable for you to disrupt the social cohesion of the group. I can see that you are appropriately ashamed of yourself and I hope that you use this experience to improve yourself. We all must do our best every day.” 

Mondo fidgeted with his hands, uncomfortable with how he was being spoken to. He’d never experienced a lecture like this from someone who he actually cared about. Daiya never talked down to him. He talked to him. And he’d never say he should feel ashamed. But Daiya wasn’t here and that was his fault too. 

“Do you understand what you did wrong?” Taka tried to make eye contact to establish connection, but Mondo didn’t look up. 

“I punched Byakuya,” Mondo supplied automatically, “And it’s a problem that I can’t control my emotions.” 

“That’s right. I’m glad you understand, bro,” Taka nodded, “What punishment do you think you deserve?” Being asked that question always worked well for him to consider how serious an infraction had been and how he felt about it. 

Mondo blinked, completely uncertain as to how to answer that question. What were the options? Why was he being asked? 

“Uh, I don’t fuckin’ know, bro. Hit me?” he groaned, “Look, whatever you want. I don’t fuckin’ know how this works.”

Taka tilted his head in confusion, “You act as if this unfamiliar. Did Daiya not discipline you properly?” Mondo was always going on about how Daiya had been the best brother, certainly he’d guided his behavior to acceptable courses. Taka knew that what they might think was appropriate would vary some, but discipline was necessary in all walks of life. 

“Daiya never made a big deal about it if I fucked something up. We just talked,” Mondo shrugged. He didn’t want to think about Daiya right now.

“Perhaps that is why you have such issues with authority!” Taka’s voice was even more sweeping than usual, as if that proclamation was the key to his understanding. “Do not worry! I will assist!” 

Mondo’s reaction was basically not to have one. He just waited for Taka to direct him to do something. 

“Undress,” Taka instructed, pulling the chair from beside the desk to be in the middle of the room instead, “Then bend over the back of this chair and place your palms on the seat!” 

He nodded and pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the bed. He was finding himself feeling a bit numb about this situation, having topped out on shame and guilt. He knew this wasn’t how things should be going, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He pulled his tank top over his head, then stepped out of his shoes, unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxers. He left the rest of his clothes on the floor and took his place where Taka had indicated. 

Taka sighed in irritation, “Do not leave your clothes in a heap like that!” He picked them up, folded each piece loosely, then put them beside the jacket. 

“Sorry,” Mondo shrugged, it seemed everything he did in this situation was incorrect. 

Taka gave a dismissive wave of his hand and crossed the room, retrieving a length of bamboo he kept by his desk. 

“Where’d you get that?” Mondo blinked, a bit surprised. 

“I got it at the warehouse! I think it may have been intended as decor, but it works well for this!” Taka explained. 

Mondo considered asking when he’d used it, but decided he probably didn’t really want to know. He flexed his hands against the chair and rolled his shoulders back. 

“Are you ready for your punishment?” Taka asked, taking his place behind Mondo. 

Mondo nodded, wishing he’d just get on with it. He was tired of being awake now. 

Taka first swung the bamboo swiftly across Mondo’s buttocks, raising a dark red line over the skin. Mondo bit his lip and gave no other response. Taka swung it repeatedly, leaving lines of parallel cane marks all over his butt and thighs. 

As the lines piled up and Mondo gave no audible response, Taka began to worry. Would he get too tired to continue before he’d gotten Mondo crying? He knew that being left in tears was an important part of the catharsis of a good punishment, but it didn’t seem to be working at all. He could see that it hurt, Mondo was extremely tense, especially through his shoulders. And he expected that many of the marks would bruise, so the recipient not being in considerable pain would be very strange. 

For his part, Mondo focused on Chihiro. He knew he was supposed to be thinking about what he did wrong or something, but he couldn’t handle it. He wanted all of this to be over. He wanted to be in bed with Chihiro, pretending nothing ever happened. He didn’t disappoint anyone. He wasn’t always causing problems being so weak. Chihiro’s happy, smiling face danced in front of his eyes.

Taka was agitated. This wasn’t going how he’d expected. Mondo barely seemed to be noticing what he was doing. There was no response. No release of guilt, but also no concern about the pain. What did he have to do? Was it just not enough? Was his bro really that tough? He swung the makeshift cane as hard as he could, aiming for the junction between Mondo’s butt and thighs, one of the most sensitive places in this position due to how tightly the skin was stretched. 

The bamboo snapped against him, one piece flying off to the side, the other remaining tightly grasped in Taka’s hand. Taka’s eyes widened when he saw the jagged tear that had made in Mondo’s skin and the blood that dripped down his leg. 

“Oh god! Bro! I’m sorry!” Taka rushed over to him, investigating the unintentional injury, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. We’re done! Are you alright?” 

Mondo raised up from the chair and looked at Taka, focusing only on what he most wanted to hear. “We’re done? Can I go then?” 

“Er, yes, of course! If that’s what you want?” Taka couldn’t have been more confused if he’d tried. Didn’t Mondo want to be reassured that things were alright now? He was good again? Didn’t he want to be comforted or have his injuries treated? Why was in a hurry to leave? He wouldn’t stop him though. 

“Okay,” Mondo redressed automatically, ignoring how the blood began soaking through his pants. They were black anyway and it probably wouldn’t show. He through his coat on and gave a half hearted wave, “See ya later, bro,” then swept out of the room. 

Chihiro. He needed Chihiro. Normally he would have thought that Daiya was more similar to Taka. He was strong like him. And Daiya was never shy. But no, Chihiro was much closer about things that actually mattered. He was kind. And he understood Mondo. He wouldn’t ever think he deserved to be hurt. He found himself knocking on the door before he even realized how he’d gotten there. 

“Mondo?” Chihiro’s voice sounded slightly sleepy, but pleased as he opened the door, “What’s going on?”

Mondo’s answer was to scoop him up into his arms and walk back into the room to Chihiro’s bed, nudging the door shut behind him with his foot. “I love you. Can I stay here tonight?” 

“Oh, of course,” Chihiro giggled lightly, “Is there something wrong?” he could tell that Mondo was upset, but that didn’t always mean something had happened, or that he’d wanna talk about it. 

“Can Taka not?” Mondo’s next request surprised both of them. 

“Not stay here? Um, sure… Did you two have a fight or something?”

Mondo shook his head no, but then crumpled against Chihiro’s shoulder and began crying, “I should have known better.” He knew not to think he was good enough. He knew he was weak and would cause problems. And he knew not to trust anyone to be understanding. Except maybe Chihiro. Everything was still okay between them at least. 

Chihiro resolved to ask Taka what had happened in the morning and simply held Mondo, lightly rubbing his back and petting his hair. “I love you, Mondo. I’ve got you. I love you so much. You’re good.”

Mondo mumbled back, “I love you too.” And he believed everything Chihiro said, except the last bit. For that, he knew better.


End file.
